


Don’t Cry Angel, I’ve Got You

by black_eyed_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_eyed_angel/pseuds/black_eyed_angel
Summary: Takes place after the events of "Stuck in the middle (With you)" (12x12)





	Don’t Cry Angel, I’ve Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm new here and this is my first fanfic ever. My best friend said I should write and so I thought why the hell not! 
> 
> I wanted to start out with just a quick one shot, but if people actually like my stuff I might start to make longer fics. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and give me any advice you have so I can try to improve my work. 
> 
> I know this next one is like really cliched, but it was a good start for myself before I start experimenting too much. 
> 
> Anyway, hopefully it's alright!

"I love you. I love all of you." 

That's what Castiel had said, and as much as he'd like to, Dean can't deny that that first one had been directed at him. 

It was cruel. Cas was dying and had left Dean to deal with his confession. Hearing those words was something Dean had always dreamed about, always wished possible... but hearing them in those circumstances had ripped his heart out and crushed his soul. He couldn't say those three words back to Cas, knowing he'd never be able to act upon them. 

But then he hadn't died. Crowley showed up and saved Cas. And Dean had felt both relief and fear rush over him, like water in a cold shower. 

The car ride home was awkward to say the least. Everyone knew it. Sam knew it, Mary knew it, Castiel knew it, and Dean knew it. That first "I love you" was meant for Dean and Dean alone. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? 

Dean had realised his feelings for the angel were far more than just platonic when he was reunited with Cas in purgatory. Finding him near that river had awakened feelings he'd never wanted to acknowledge before, and it took all of his strength not to run over, wrap his arms around his angel, and kiss him. It freaked Dean the fuck out and so he had been keeping it buried ever since. 

But tonight, Cas had nearly died. Maybe this was the "cosmic consequences" for killing Billy, because Dean had genuinely believed that was the last time he'd be seeing Cas. And it had torn him up inside.

Now back at the bunker, Dean lay awake in his bed at 4am, going over the night's events when there was a knock at his door. The fuck?! 

Dean got up, accidentally stubbing his toe in the process. "Son of a bitch!" 

"Dean?" He knew that voice. It was Cas. He was here. At his door. At 4am in the fucking morning. 

Slowly the door cracked open revealing the angel himself. His gorgeous blue eyes were red and puffy, his black hair was messier than usual (and not in the good way), his normal tanned skin was pale, and his form was sunken, almost skeletal. He'd looked better to say the least. 

"Cas what are you doing here?" 

"I'm sorry Dean. I just-," he hesitated, looking down, suddenly very interested in the floor before continuing, "I can't sleep because I keep having this nightmare and I-I don't know what to do..." 

Dean just stared as he began to comprehend what was being said. Cas doesn't need sleep, only if he's having trouble recovering from something really bad and his grace isn't worki- shit! This is not good, his grace mustn't be working! And he can't go to heaven to recharge now either! Then he realised that he'd said he was having a nightmare too, which means that he isn't doing so well mentally either. His deductions were interrupted but Cas. 

"I'm sorry Dean. I shouldn't have come here," He looked up from the floor, "I'll just go." Dean's heart broke for Cas. Seeing him so vulnerable was almost scary. 

Cas started to turn around but Dean caught his wrist, pulling him into a hug. "Oh Cas, I'm so sorry. Come here." Dean dragged him to sit on his bed and hugged him again, while Cas just looked like a stunned mullet, before collapsing into Dean. It was as though all his self control broke and he just didn't care anymore. 

Cas' shoulders we were shaking a little, and if Dean didn't know any better he'd say he was laughing. 

It was so strange. In the 9 years he'd known Cas, he'd never really showed as much emotion as this. Sure, compared to the angel he was initially, he was like a hormonal teenage girl, but he'd never really broken down like this, or at least in front of someone. 

"Shhhhh Cas I've got you. I've got you." Dean began to rock him slowly, wrapping his arms around him tighter, and whispering into his ear. "It's alright Cas, you're fine. Everything's going to be okay. I'll take care of you." His crying began to subside. "Don't cry angel, I've got you." 

Once Cas had stopped crying, and his thoughts caught up with his actions, Cas wiggled out of Dean's grip, looking absolutely ashamed of himself. But before Cas could say anything else, Dean leaned in and connected their lips. He felt Cas go stiff as a board, before melting. Dean licked at his lips, asking for access, and Cas allowed him in immediately. 

The kiss started out as sweet, chaste, before heating up. One of Cas' hands went into Dean's short, light brown hair, while the other wrapped around his neck. Dean still had one hand cupping Cas' face, while the other pulled him in closer by the waist. The kiss was now all teeth, tongue and desperation, as they tried to convey years of repressed emotions into a single moment. It was unlike anything Dean had ever experienced, and he didn't want it stop.

But after a few minutes, Dean pulled away, not wanting to take things any further with both of them in their emotional state. It wouldn't be fair. They just stared at each other before Dean got under the covers and patted the spot on the bed next to him. 

"Come on. Let's try and a few more hours of shut eye?" 

Cas just looked at Dean, dumbfounded by his actions, before getting under the covers too. The sheets were warm, soft, comfortable... and they smelled like Dean. They smelled like home. They both lay on their sides facing the right wall. They were almost spooning, but not quite close enough to call it that, so Dean moved over and put an arm over Cas' waist, and began to trace light circles at the base of his neck with his other arm, before Cas rolled over to look at Dean. Seeing this man, this-this angel, who had saved Dean in every way possible... Dean finally had the courage to say it back. 

"I love you too."   
_______________________________________

When Sam walked past Dean's room on his way to the war room in the morning, he noticed that his door was open. Being the annoying little brother he is, Sam let his curiosity get the better of him and took a look inside. He wasn't exactly expecting to see his brother and his best friend tangled together, but he wasn't surprised. 

"Up and at em' guys, it's 9 o'clock." Both Dean and Cas shot up, Dean with a gun in his hand. "I'm making pancakes and if you two want coffee I suggest you get your ugly faces out of bed and into the kitchen." As Sam continued walking he couldn't help but shout out... 

"Oh and it's about damn time!"


End file.
